cawfandomcom-20200216-history
Caylen Rogers
Caylen Rogers is a CAW hired to Jeri-Max, WCW and the Smackdown Brand of New-WWE. Current Leagues New-WWE﻿ Debut and New-WWE Raw﻿ Mr. MITB debuted late in the e-fed run of New-WWE on the Raw brand. After a brief undefeated streak, MITB earned a position in an Elimination Chamber match for the World Heavyweight Championship. MITB's undefeated streak ended there, and he was the first to be eliminated in that match. Shortly afterward, the e-fed version closed. When New-WWE relaunched as a CAW fed, Mr. MITB was again featured. On Episode 1, he competed against MVP and CM Punk for the vacant Intercontinental Champion, but ended up losing to Punk. MITB ended up facing Punk in a series of matches, falling short every time, until Summerslam, where MITB finally defeated him (along with Charlie Haas) to win his first Intercontinental Championship. MITB held the belt until an edition of Raw, where Lil Ham of WWE-Kids earned a title shot. Before the two faced off, Lil Ham shockingly turned Heel and attacked MITB with a steel chair, rendering him helpless. Lil Ham defeated Mr. MITB with ease. Ham's title reign was short lived, as MITB used his rematch at Survivor Series and defeated Lil Ham in a ladder match to once again become Intercontinental Champion. New-WWE then shut down. When New-WWE relaunched, MITB was not present, and the Intercontinental Championship was vacated. He was not seen again until a mini Royal Rumble match on Superstars. MITB competed in the Royal Rumble match, entering 20th and eliminating Shadow the Hedgehog before being eliminated by Ezekiel Jackson. The Rumble ended up being won by Allan Caesar III. MITB lately has been feuding with Biff Andreas, over the fact that Biff and Shawn Dynasty were given a shot at the New-WWE Unified Tag Team Title at New-WWE/NAW Royal Rumble instead of himself and Damar. NAW Owner Danny Jackpot decided to let them settle their differences in a match before NAW Mayhem Episode 9, which MITB won with a Tiger Bomb. Biff and MITB have seemed to settle their differences, although New-WWE Owner Shane McBurb has hinted that MITB and Biff may face off once again. New-WWE Smackdown On Episode 17 of Smackdown, it was revealed that Mr. MITB had been traded there from Raw. Upon arriving on the Friday Night brand, MITB formed an alliance with Damar, who had lost his tag partner Mr. Mac as a result of the trade. On Episode 18 of Smackdown, Mr.MITB and Damar defeated Gunner Fatu Jr. and Ezekial Jackson to become the Number 1 contenters to the Unified Tag Team titles at New-WWE/NAW Wrestlemania IV. At Wrestlemania IV, Money in the Damar defeated Biff Andreas & Shawn Dynasty after MITB hit the Bank Roll on Shawn Dynasty to win the Unified Tag Team Titles. This makes MITB's first tag title reign and Damar's second. New-WWE ECW On the 12/24/09 draft, Mr. MITB (along with co-tag title holder Damar) was drafted to the ECW brand. At New-WWE Cyber Sunday, MITB and Damar lost their Unified Tag Team Titles to Da Black APA (Danny Jackpot and Javori). MITB was entered into the RAW King of the Ring, representing ECW, but was defeated in the first round by newcomer El Jefe. On Episode 17 of ECW, MITB defeated long-time rival Gunner Fatu, Jr. to become the #1 Contender to Brent Harvanator's Hardcore Championship at Judgement Day. At Judgement Day, MITB defeated Brent to win the Hardcore Championship, his first reign as champion. With his Hardcore Title win, MITB became the first person to win a title on all 3 brands (IC on RAW, UTT on SD, HC on ECW) At New-WWE Breaking Point, MITB will defend his Hardcore Championship against his former tag team partner Damar. At Breaking Point, MITB lost the Hardcore Title to Damar, ending his reign at one month. He was soon sent back to Smackdown due to the ECW brand closing. Return to Smackdown After the closing of the ECW brand, the Unified Tag Team Titles were split up into the World Tag Team and the WWE Tag Team titles, which led to a tournament that will end at The Bash. MITB then took part in the WWE Tag Team tournament, teaming with longtime rival Gunner Fatu Jr. MITB and Fatu beat CAW All The Time to advance to the second round. MITB and Fatu would then face CAW All The Time one more time in the semi finals, due to Da Black APA's victory being disqualified. On Smackdown, MITB and Gunner lost to CATT in the semifinals. Undefeated Streak On Episode 39 of Smackdown, MITB won a 6 man over the top rope battle royal, last eliminating Javori Smart to win the final spot on Team Smackdown, along with TRS and Fredrick James Francis. At Bragging Rights, MITB scored what many call the biggest win of his career when he helped Team Smackdown defeat Team RAW. MITB shocked the world by eliminating Bret Michaels after the KTFO, making him the first person out. MITB would then be seen in the locker room, bragging about how he has Bret's number now. On the Smackdown after Summerslam, Javoiri Smart challenged MITB to a match at Unforgiven, which MITB accepted. In a shocking twist, at NAW North Full Potential, MITB and Javori had to team together to face Hawaiian Crippling for the NAW Tornado Tag Championships, which they won. At Unforgiven, MITB defeated Javori Smart, extending his winning streak and further engorging his already massive ego. The week after Unforgiven, before his match, MITB ranted about not getting the respect he thinks he deserves, and how if the higer ups won't give him a shot, he'll take it. MITB then proceeded to squash Jeff Winninger, and then pinned Jason Hawkinz in their tag match the next week. MITB was then schedueled to face Jeff Winninger at No Mercy in an Inferno Match. At No Mercy, MITB defeated Jeff in New-WWE's first ever Inferno Match, furthering his winning streak. At the Royal Rumble, MITB will face his former AOW Tag Team Champion partner Jason Hawkinz for the Intercontinental Title, giving MITB a chance to become a double champion for the first time in his career. Intercontinental Championship At The Royal Rumble, MITB defeated Jason Hawkinz for the Intercontinental Championship, making him the first and only man to ever hold the Intercontinenal Title 3 times. Before a New-WWE Superstars match against Javori, MITB denounced anything that had to do with his old name, annoucing that he wants to be known by his real name, Caylen Rogers. Rogers then proceeded to defeat Javori with the Bank Roll, now named the Brush With Greatness. At No Way Out, Rogers retained his Intercontinenal Championship by defeating Javori Smart and TRS in a triple threat match, extending his unprecidented winning streak to about 5 months. At Wrestlemania V, Rogers participated in the Money in the Bank ladder match, which was won by Jason Hawkinz. At Backlash, Rogers faced Hawkinz for the case, but lost, ending his 6 month underfeated streak in singles compitition. Rogers's downward slide continued, including being pinned by Master Bubu in a WWE Tag Team Championship match, and, in a shocking upset, losing his Intercontinental Championship to Kage at New-WWE Cyber Sunday, when his NAW Tornado Tag Team Championship partner, Javori Smart, distracted him on the ramp, allowing Kage to hit his finisher and pin Rogers. Rogers would rebound from this loss, by not only defeating Javori in a grudge match at Judgement Day, qualifying for the World Heavyweight Championship Fatal 4 Way at Breaking Point, along with El Jefe, CM Punk and the champion, Chris Johansen. Javori would have the last laugh, however, as he and DamaRJ would double cross Rogers, defeating him for the NAW Tornado Tag Team Championship. At Breaking Point, Rogers was eliminated first in the World Heavyweight Championship Fatal 4 Way, which would go on to be won by El Jefe. MITB Winner Rogers would fight back, after a two month break by not only qualifying for the Smackdown Money in the Bank match, but winning it. Rogers has announced that on Episode 100 of Smackdown, he would cash in on whoever the World Heavyweight Champion is. On Episode 86 of Smackdown, Caylen and Dorf Liggleton won a tag team match against Roadblock and The Wingmaster, qualifying themselves for Team Smackdown. Almost immediately, Caylen named himself the captain of Team Smackdown. On the Smackdown before Bragging Rights, Smackdown GM Fredrick James Francis attempted to insert himself in Team Smackdown, but he was thwarted by New-WWE Owner Vince Russo. In retaliation, Francis traded Team Smackdown member Dorf Liggleton to RAW, which led to Dorf walking out and costing Team Smackdown the match. Enraged at Francis's underhandedness, Caylen attacked him while he was giving an interview, which prompted Fred to make a match between himself and Rogers and New-WWE Unforgiven, which Caylen lost. World Heavyweight Champion After losing to Francis, Caylen seeming disappeared from Smackdown, occasionally wrestling but not doing much else. On Episode 99 of Smackdown, after Chris Johansen had defeated Then-World Heavyweight Champion CM Punk, Caylen walked out to formally announce that he was cashing in his Money in the Bank briefcase on Episode 100. On Episode 100, Caylen shocked the world by defeating CM Punk with the Brush With Greatness to win his first World Heavyweight Championship. With his win, Caylen became the 9th Triple Crown Champion in New-WWE History. Caylen's first defense has already been announced, as he will defend his World Heavyweight Championship at TLC against CM Punk, Chris Jericho and Chris Johansen in a Fatal 4-Way Tables, Ladders and Chairs match. Caylen would lose his World Heavyweight Championship at Elimination Chamber to Javori Smart, thanks in part to Edge eliminating Caylen. Caylen would face Edge at Wrestlemania and at Backlash, with both men splitting the series. The rubber match took place on an episode of Smackdown, where Caylen won, ending their feud. King of the Ring After ending his feud, Caylen mainly stayed around Smackdown's midcard, feuding with Christian and even becoming a part of a Fatal 4-Way Ladder match for the World Heavyweight Championship at Fatal Four Way, which Christian won. Caylen was also entered into the 2011 Smackdown King of the Ring, as he advanced to the finals by defeating Giant Guppy in the first round, and old rival John Morrison in the semifinals. Rogers was scheduled to face Belmont in the finals at Breaking Point, but Belmont was run down in the parking lot by an unknown car, so he was replaced by John Morrison. After a grueling match, Caylen downed Morrison with the Brush With Greatness to become the 2011 winner of the Smackdown King of the Ring. Tag Team Champs and feud with Bret Michaels After being paired up as an improptu tag team, but finding that they had good chemisty as a team, Caylen began to team with Zach Ryder, which lead to them defeating Vertex for the World Tag Team Titles on Smackdown Episode 140. This is Caylen's second reign with the Tag Titles, while it is the first for Zack Ryder. Caylen and Ryder held onto the titles for about two and a half months, before dropping them to The Russo Family (Wade Barrett and Justin Gabriel) at New-WWE Elimination Chaimber 2. After losing the titles, Caylen took a small break, before appearing on New-WWE RAW and, along with Ryder, attacking Bret Michaels before his match against Sheamus, which cost Bret the match. On the following Smackdown, Caylen explained that in Season Five, he'd been in a slump, and that he was going to get out of his slump doing what made him famous to being with, beating Bret Michaels. Caylen then challenged Bret to a match at New-WWE Wrestlemania VII, and said that the loser of the match had to retire from New-WWE permanently. On Raw Episode 154, Bret accepted the challenge and defeated Caylen and Danny Jackpot in a tag team match with John Cena. At Wrestlemania VII, He defeated Bret Michaels in his biggest match yet, ending Bret's career. World Champion Again After WrestleMania, Caylen stayed around the upper card, until he was chosen as one of the choices to face Randy Orton at Cyber Sunday for the World Heavyweight Championship. Caylen was voted in, and with the help of Drew McIntyre, defeated Orton to win his second World Heavyweight Championship. His second reign lasted only 3 weeks however, as The Miz cashed in his rematch clause to defeat Caylen on the last Smackdown before Extreme Rules. Jeri-MAX Caylen was chosen for Jeri-MAX PMX Season Two, with Season One winner﻿ Yuna chosen as his pro.﻿ But, due to Vertex going to strike, Jeri-MAX GM Sakoda cancelled PMX Season 2, and signed Caylen to the roster, along with Matt Eichorn and Steven Spriter. In Caylen's Jeri-MAX debut, he would lose to Mongo McMichael, however, in his next appearance, Caylen would defeat Matt Eichorn. After making it to and losing in the finals of a Tag Team tournament with Eichorn, Caylen was assaulted by the Unhawaiian Hawaiian. In retaliation, Caylen challenged Eichorn to a match at The All-American American Bash for his Hardcore Championship, a match which Rogers went on to win, earning his first success in Jeri-MAX. WCW Caylen also has signed a very lucrative contract with World CAW Wrestling, rumored to be worth at least six figures. The timetable for Caylen's debut in unknown, but WCW Owner Shane McMahon has said that it will be quite soon. Caylen made his WCW debut at Souled Out, coming to ringside during the WCW Championship Match between Rick Acid and "Stone Cold" Steve Austin. Caylen was merely a spectator, until the very end, when he tossed Acid a chair while the referee was down, which Acid used on Austin to pick up the victory. On the next episode of Nitro, Caylen revealed that he was in WCW to rid the company of the poison known as "Stone Cold" Steve Austin, and challenged Austin to a match at WCW Slamboree, which Austin accepted. Later that night, in his debut match, Caylen defeated John Cena, a former WCW Champion in his own right. At WCW Slamboree 2, Caylen was defeated by "Stone Cold" Steve Austin. Dynamite Japan Caylen Rogers would sign to the Japanese company, and would become leaders of the four factions in Dynamite Japan. In his first match, he would face off against the other 3 leaders in a match for the NESE-J Triple Crown Championship. The match was won by Shinsuke Nakamura, who pinned Hiroshi Tanahashi. Former Leagues DCO Caylen Rogers would be signed to the relaunch of DCO, now owned by WEDF, Caylen Rogers made his debut on Episode 2 in a 20 man over the top rope battle royal to determine which DCO superstar would qualify for the Royal Reckoning match. Caylen Rogers would not win but he would make his mark on episode 3 beating Oshujax in a very good match. Caylen Rogers would complain about being misused on episode 4 to General Manager Jeff Winninger and Jeff would announce Caylen would be in a four man TV title tournament. Caylen would later defeat Cowlex to advance to the finals of the TV tournament and he will be facing off against Gregory Black on DCO Episode 5 for the vacant DCO Television Championship. On DCO Episode 5, Caylen would win the DCO Television tournament to capture the new DCO Television Championship, and is now the first TV Champ as well. Caylen before the match would also run Cowlex over and out of DCO officially. WEDF would close their version of DCO and give it to Burb who would release Caylen from DCO Special Appearences CAW Clusterfuck 2 Caylen would take part in the second CAW Clusterfuck entering at number 17, and would be eliminated by old rival DamaRJ. CAWllision 5 Caylen is set to take part in the multi-league event CAWllision 5 and will face long-time rival Biff Andreasn for Biff's NAW Intercontinental Championship. At CAWllision 5, Biff defeated Caylen dominantly to retain his title. Nicknames "Mr. Money in the Bank" (2010-2011) "King Caylen" (2011-present) "The Greatest Man That Ever Lived" (2010-present) Title History *'New-WWE' **2x World Heavyweight Championship **1x New-WWE Hardcore Championship **1x WWE Tag Team Championship (w/ Damar) **3x New-WWE Intercontinental Championship **2x New-WWE World Tag Team Championship (w/ Damar and Zack Ryder) **1X Smackdown Money in the Bank winner (2010')' **9th Triple Crown Winner **2011 Smackdown King of the Ring winner *'All Original Wrestling' **1x AOW Tag Team Champion (With Jason Hawkinz) *'New Age Wrestling ' **1x NAW North Tornado Tag Champions (With Javori Smart) *Outer Limit Wrestling **2x OLW Hardcore Champion(First) *'DCO (WEDF)' **1x DCO TV Champion (First) *It's Walleh Time **4x IWT Ironman Heavymetalweight Champion *Other Accomplishments **The Vivianverse ranked him #'22' 'of the best 50 singles wrestlers in the The Vivianverse Top 50 in July 2011 Finishers & Signature Moves *'The Brush With Greatness (Cross Rhodes) *''KTFO (Knocked the F**k Out) (Drive-By Kick)'' *''Bankrupt (Styles Clash) - Adopted from AJ Styles'' *''Air Mail (Missle Dropkick) '' *Running Crescent Kick *Rolling Cutter *Dropkick *Spinning Wheel Kick *Russian Uppercut Entrance Themes *Money in the Bank from SVR07 *An instrumental version of Famous Last Words by My Chemical Romance *The Final Countdown by Europe *Saints of Los Angeles by Motley Crue (DCO theme) *"Seven Nation Army" By The White Stripes (WCW/Jeri-MAX theme) *"Beautiful Disaster" by 311 (New-WWE Theme) Category:New-WWE Category:New-WWE Smackdown Category:Something CAWful CAW Category:WEDF DCO Category:Suspect Lariat Dungeon Graduate Category:World CAW Wrestling Category:NESE Category:2010 Vivianverse Top 50 Category:2011 July Vivianverse Top 50 Category:Jeri-Max